Neighbors
by GuiltyFandoms
Summary: Blake gets a surprising wake up call one morning in the form of an intruder. Luckily, things aren't as they seem.


Blake woke with a start to her door being roughly closed and a couple of thuds. Rolling out of bed she grabbed a small bat her friend Sun had insisted she keep near her bed "in case of night terrors". She stalked towards her living room scooping up her phone as she went. Whomever was dumb enough to break into her apartment at a ridiculous early hour was in for a rough time.

What she saw however, was not what she was expecting. She expected someone in dark clothes, skulking, grabbing anything that looked expensive. She did not plan on seeing a tall wild haired blonde dropping a backpack atop a small suitcase and duffel bag. The woman sighed stretching a grin on her freckled face.

"Alrighty~ Breakfast time!" She sang, her voice light and airy. The woman turned towards Blake's kitchen with a little hum. Confused more than angry or scared Blake stalked forward into the living room.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed her voice carrying in the relative silence. With a high pitched shriek the long haired blonde spun on the spot to stare at Blake with wide lavender eyes.

"OH MY GOD WHO'RE YOU" The blonde backed up into the fridge in her surprise. She glanced over her shoulder at what she bumped into before turning back to Blake.

Well, that wasn't a burglar's usual reaction to being spotted. "I live here." She scowled planting one fist on her hip.

"What" The blonde's response was flat and… incredulous? She glanced around the apartment a little before settling on Blake again. "Rubles didn't say anything about a girlfriend!"

Blinking Blake leaned back onto her heels in confusion. "What? No, I live alone!_You broke into my apartment_." She argued gesturing towards her door with the arm free of the bat. Best to keep that out of sight until it was needed.

"Uh…" Her intruder pulled a shiny silver key out of the front pocket of her short shorts, confusion blooming on her face as she walked a pair of steps over. "I used the key my sister gave me to get in?"

Blake honestly didn't have a response to that one. Shaking her head she pressed her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose. "okay wait. Your sister gave you a key to her place?"

"Uh yeah. 12B Beacon Plaza apartments?" She parroted, edging towards her bags looking a little nervous. "erm, Short, dark hair and red highlights? Ruby Rose?" She tacked on hoping for recognition.

Blake's eyebrows shot up and she almost laughed outright. "This is 12D. Ruby's apartment is next to mine." She managed to say after stifling another chuckle. She knew her friend's sister was coming for a stay but well, they sure didn't look alike. At least this new tidbit solved the riddle of how she got into her apartment and who she was.

"She must have given you her copy of my key on accident." Blake decided walking forward setting the bat to rest against the wall dividing the living room from her kitchen.

"Wait what- is that a bat?" Wrinkling her nose up the freckled blonde trailed back a few steps into the kitchen after the dark haired, and frankly mysterious woman. "And why does my sister have a copy to your place?"

"First, yes it is a bat. I thought I had a thief not a lost sibling. And two, I travel for work sometimes. Ruby takes care of Gambol and Shroud while I'm away." humming Blake decided over tea. It shouldn't take too much longer for Ruby's sister to realize she can't get into the right apartment until Ruby's done with whatever it was she was up to at this hour.

"BUT, but how am I going to get into Ruby's? Its pretty early still and I clearly woke you up." It seemed both sisters had a habit of gesticulating while they talked as Yang's arms swung around indicating the door and Blake in turn. "And to top it off she's got her Finals until like, noon! She's pretty stressed about it." She huffed carding her hand through thick golden curls.

"Easy enough; You _can't_. And I doubt I'll fall back asleep." Brushing dark bangs from her eyes Blake flicked on the stove to heat the water while she pulled out a strainer for her tea. "So, as a good friend of Ruby's I think I can handle keeping her sister out of trouble for a few hours." She added amused at the taller woman's sheepish expression.

"Eh heh… OH!" Standing up straight Yang rubbed the back of her head holding the other out. "I'm Yang."

"I'm aware." Blake teased finding Yang's awkwardness both amusing and cute. Blake chose instead to prop her hip against the counter than walk over to shake Yang's hand.

"Uh…and you're?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Smirking a little she watched Yang's expression twitch around before the blonde nodded.  
>"Oh yeah! Uh, don't you have a cat?"<p>

"Two actually." She added watching Gambol stalk towards the unaware blonde with cautious interest. "Speaking of, there's Gambol now."

"Huh? Oh! Ninja kitty." Yang twisted around trying to catch the dark grey blur that sprung up onto the counter. "Aww you're cute." She cooed holding out a hand.

"You probably won't meet Shroud. He's not as social as his brother." Turning towards the stove again Blake slipped the kettle off the eye before it could start to whistle. With a practiced ease she quietly lined up the cups and poured the hot water over the leaves. She took a half step and with a twist set the timer for three minutes. She glanced back at her unexpected guest, who was currently in a meowing war with Gambol.

"I think you said something about breakfast?"

"Oh, uh yeah that'd be great." Looking up Yang gave Blake a grin even as Gambol nipped at her hand.


End file.
